


Discovery, Capture, Conquest, Victory

by fichuntie



Series: Capture series [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: 9S is discovered and captured by Adam and Eve. Adam utilizes his newly developed alpha status to conquer the omega scanner. Designation smut.





	1. Discovery

Adam smirked, crafting a new area of his lovely city. He had read an account on Venice, pausing to point out appealing passages to Eve. Eve, as usual, had barely seemed to focus as he recounted the glory of stained glass in cathedrals or the horrors of the Palaces’ dungeons. Each cathedral arch he built was better than Yorha’s imitations, perfectly designed in his study of humans. Still, Adam was certain seeing his reconstruction would educate his brother. Speak of the devil—  
“Big brother, the machines have brought us androids from Grun’s defeat. Come see and then we could play!” Eve’s message rang with childish enthusiasm, hardly appropriate for the success of Adam’s latest push with the Goliaths. Adam could almost feel Eve’s clasping fingers on his hands, tugging him away from his responsibilities.  
Adam huffed out a breath. There was no time for playing when so much about the humans were still unknown. Still, it was encouraging that Eve was beginning to see the point of their war on the androids. Adam flashed to the coordinates of the flooded system that Eve sent, a group of ragged building outcroppings far past the coast. He took in the scene of broken buildings and polluted water, now swarming with machines. Flight machines were gathering the majority of destroyed androids as the few underwater machines lifted the recoverable underwater ones. Adam surveyed the wrecked and waterlogged bodies, some still sparking and twitching. It was almost more exciting than his building project to see this success. His influence over not only luring in the Grun machine, but control over the aftereffects. Piles of corpses presented for him to survey.  
That was a thought—combine his two works and double the fun.  
“Eve, I have the most fun idea for our play. Let’s –”  
“Brother, look!” Eve interrupted. Adam headed over, glare in place as he prepared to remind Eve of the human preoccupation with etiquette. Truly keeping his brother at heel was a task of itself. But the reminder was forgotten when he saw what Eve carried towards him. The body of 9S.  
And better yet, the body still had faint black box signals, confirmed by his quick scan of the android and the pathetic twitching of his fingers. The boy’s body looked light in Eve’s arms, almost soft compared to their last encounter in the graveyard of the aliens. No sign of his sword or snark, just a soaked defeat. Adam embraced Eve, 9S caught between them.  
“Eve, brother, the fun we will have together,” he murmured against Eve’s check, smiling softly. Truly, his teaching had helped Eve, bringing him to understand the joy of victory and the feeling of living from the pursuit. Feeling Eve’s smile press against his check, Adam was proud of his brother. 

**  
Machines carefully placed the fighter corpses around the city. Adam made rounds, adjusting the line of a twisted arm, the fall of a skirt, even the tangle of hair over a white block. Each doll had to be perfectly arranged in his collection before he could move on. Eve waited impatiently, perched on a small tower nearby.  
But the peak of his art was waiting in a little room, carefully isolated like a butterfly in a jar.


	2. Capture

It was standard practice for teams of androids to consist of alphas and omegas. Humans had always found their pairings to strengthen their coordination and ferocity in battle. 9s had uncovered many tattered sheets from the old human world detailing the prowess of mated pairs and even a few of friends and comrades unlocking stamina in fights unheard of for single individuals. Working alone, he hadn’t realized the degree he fit certain omega standards. Perhaps his respect for 21O and his going along on her data request should have been evidence of their shard omega curiosity. Scanners did tend to be omega for this reason. The distance even from 2B could be the mismatch of their designation, even if her straightforward demeanor occasional tweaked his omega submission. But clearly, no one had expected this – not the humans who designed androids with designations, not the androids who assigned tasks based on a type’s predilection and certainly not the commander who continued to keep him in field as the machines became a larger threat.  
  
9s grumbled, the pain of waking up almost overwhelming. His entire body hurt, circuits frizzing with damage. Carefully he pulled his memory files into array. As 2B and he had managed to destroy the ocean’s horrible goliath, the explosion had separated them, throwing him a horrible distance away even as his mind shut down to protect his data. He had no idea where he landed. Worse, his map scanner wasn’t responding, even when he tried to manually reboot it. He needed to find out both his own status and location. He ran system restorations, now that most of his chips were complete. Miraculously, his body was functional with most repairs completed while he was unconscious.  
  
He sat up, scrubbing a hand over his eyes as though it could clear the pounding in his head. He was in a small white room with perfect cubes scattered about. The entire surface of the room seemed perfect and luminous. Clearly not where he landed. Perhaps another android had found him and brought him to the white and gray scape of the bunker that this unfamiliar room resembled?  
  
He frowned. If so, then surely a bot or fellow scanner should be with him, to run diagnostics and restore settings as he had for 2B. Sitting up, he looked around. But here he was alone, no stacks of books or thrum of space air systems to comfort him with familiarity or assistance. He’d barely finished the thought before one of the walls began to shift, crumbling into small cubes that attached to the ceiling. The wall parted to reveal –  
  
Adam!  
  
9s startled, initiating his hacking program boot. Except, nothing happened. He held his hands out defensively, but not even the flare of booting letters came. His distress hormones flared, an omegan trait he’d barely experienced. He had always trusted his defensive and offensive abilities, never falling back on pheromones instead of comms to ask for help from 2B. Adam’s nostrils flared, as if a machine could sense something as subtle as designation pheromones. If 9s wasn’t as worried, he might have scoffed.  
  
“Brother and I have taken the liberty of adding a dampener to your systems,” Adam smirked as he strolled closer to where 9S lay. “After all the effort we went recovering you, we wouldn’t want to waste it on your foolishness. Not before we play.”  
  
Adam stood over 9S, his red eyes glinting. He was in a new outfit – white shirt and black pants with the same bizarre gloves. His gloved hands seemed to fiddle with a cluster of floating cubes absently.  
  
“Sure,” 9S intoned, stretching the word to insolence. “And if I don’t want to play with you psychos?”  
  
His hacking routines might be blocked but he could still fight. The odds were poor, especially since he had none of his equipment, only the clothes on his back. But the odds were better than staying here and already he longed to return to his partner, an emptiness being away from a sense of pack.  
“You hardly have a choice,” Adam laughed. His red tipped fingers twitched, and the wall began to form again behind him. “You see, we’ve studied not just androids but humans in our time apart. We’ve learned so much about the families that humans formed, and they based you on.”  
  
9S scoffed. Machines couldn’t form families. Not even the strange comradery in Pascal’s village could produce the intimacy. The cries of children and machine joints were sterile and scentless. At least androids were close, the clusters of friends clouded with synchronized conversation and pheromones.  
  
“We learned,” Adam continued as he advanced on 9S, “a very interesting fact. Human alpha pheromones cause omegas to relax. Particularly strong alphas can even compel obedience from an omega.”  
  
9S did not care about the history lessons of a deranged machine. He opened his mouth to say so – except he really was breathing in alpha pheromones.  
  
“What the hell!” His eyes widened behind his visor and he took a deep scent of the room. True alpha pheromones. His sensors weren’t faulty. Frighteningly, the pheromones seemed to come from the machine who stood scant feet away from him.  
  
“Ah, you’ve caught on. Awfully slow for a scanner,” Adam’s smirk widened, and he twirled a pale lock of hair in his elegant fingers. “I suppose its proof how receptive omegas are on an instinctual level. Experience really bears out reading.”  
  
9S scrambled back from Adam, kicking himself further away until his back pressed against a wall. There was no escape in the small room and the alpha’s pheromones only increased. He cut his breathing routines by 40%, enough to stall any effect of the pheromones but still give him a chance to move without shortness of breath. Worryingly, his odds of escape seemed to diminish even as his own distress scent increased.  
  
“Brother and I have embraced our evolution into designation. Our superiority is borne out in our alpha status. We’ll dominate the androids, just as we did the aliens. We’ll start with a small victory though,” Adam laughed, towering over 9S. His stench was overpowering in the little room and the power of his direct glare amplified it.  
  
9S couldn’t help a tremble run through him.


End file.
